Talk:Mayuri Kurotsuchi/Archive 1
Anime/Manga differences I'm sorry but I reverted again, the anime added things that weren't in the manga, and removed some that were (Mayuri had no ear, for example), I don't think that we can trust it.... Mili-Cien 15:04, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :The scene with unmasked Mayuri was in the manga as well as the anime so having a picture of it wouldn't be such a big deal. But the best thing to do would be to have a consensus regarding which version we should use: if the anime forgot something crucial, then all we really need is to upload a manga version. -StrangerAtaru 16:57, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::Added this image again, simply added in Caption : "Despite missing element from the manga" Mili-Cien 20:07, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Mayuri Pendulum pics removed? I just joined, and put up two pictures of Mayuri from the Pendulum arc of the manga. They're already gone- and it's been like...a day, I guess. So...what gives? I'm a newbie, did I do something horrendously wrong? I just think he looks quite different from the manga to the anime, particularly in this arc. -Binkynee Portrait Shouldn't we add a picture of Mayuri in his current costuming, not the Soul Society arc costume?Arieus 03:46, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Kido use? He has used Kido before, during the Soul Society arc,when he was taking with Ikkaku. gohanRULEZ 07:27, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I will be adding that his is a Kido expert seeing as his stats in Kido are maxed out to 100, plus i can use that instance when he pull holes in the walls when talking to Ikkaku as evidence of that.Saimaroimaru 21:14, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Where exactly did Shunsui say that Mayuri is the most proficient Kido user in all of Soul Society?--SalmanH 08:54, 8 August 2009 (UTC) It took place in episode 71. Remember to sign your posts.Salubri 08:29, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Okay I just watched that scene 4 times over and for one he said rumored and he was flattering Mayuri two Destructive techniques that may be offensive Kido but I never heard Hado in there.--SalmanH 09:17, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Reference? In the Personality section the part about Mayuri reading in the library with a note on the door before the Winter War has no source cited. Can someone tell where this information is from (and possibly add it to references)? Frostious 19:55, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :User:Frostious sorry it took so long for someone to respond to your question. The correct wording on the door was "Enter & Die". I have corrected this & will post the episode & title of that episode in the references. Minato88 18:39, October 2, 2009 (UTC) New Pic Would anyone care if I updated Mayuri's main character pic. Minato88 02:21, October 1, 2009 (UTC) It would depend on what you wanted to update it to. You can post potential new pics on this talk page for community approval beforehand. Twocents 02:30, October 1, 2009 (UTC) This is the pic I had in mind. Minato88 17:28, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :While I agree that the current profile pic needs changing, I don't think it should be replaced by a pic from the Soul Society arc. It should be something more recent - especially considering that Mayuri doesn't look like that anymore. I'll look through the Mayuri Vs. SAG episodes to see if there's anything suitable there. --Yyp 17:42, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Lower on Mayuris page is a pic of his new look. So I thought his main pic should be 1 of him as how he is first seen in the show. With that said I prefer his new look & wouldn't mind posting it as his main pic. Still, I would like more opinions before I do anything to his page. Minato88 18:32, October 2, 2009 (UTC) There are pics of all his looks in the article, so I don't think anyone would be missing out on anything no matter which is used. Anyway, I've just finished going through those episodes, and while there a lot of scenes with Mayuri, there aren't all that many that are usable as a profile pic. Too often it is too close to his face, or half his face is off screen. But I managed to get some pics. Here they are. Personally I think no.1 is a great look, but no.4 would be best as a profile pic. --Yyp 18:42, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I think number 4 well work. he haves a WTF lookEliskuya2 19:05, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I agree that number 1 and 4 are probably the best, but my problem with them is that they're fairly pixelated as it is. Maybe we can look for an HD or HQ video where you got those pics from, to try to improve the quality? I'm just worried that once we stretch it out to 290px, it won't look very good. Twocents 20:00, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I agree that the quality could be better, but I'm afraid that's the best I can get atm. I don't think no.4 looks too bad when put in the article (I only previewed it, didn't save it), but if anyone can get a better resolution pic, that would be great. For reference, No.1 is from ep. 196, about 11min30 in; No.2 is from ep. 199, 10min 13sec in; No.4 is ep199, 15min 12sec in. I can't find the scene I got no.3 from again. --Yyp 20:58, October 3, 2009 (UTC) #1! Right, I'm on it! Arrancar109 21:05, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Alrighty. #1 is up now. Arrancar109 21:11, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, we're at the mercy of the video uploaders sometimes, eh, Yyp? Thanks for getting a higher-quality screenie, Arrancar109! Twocents 21:58, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :sad, but true Twocents. And thanks Arrancar109. It looks much better with that pic. The old one was really odd compared to the profile pics of the other captains. It stuck out like a sore thumb. But that looks great. --Yyp 22:04, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hi guys, since we seem to be going through another phase of profile pic updates I thought I would reopen this one because the current pic is rather blurry. I snapped these images from the current manga arc. I like the "zanpakuto arc no. 1" because it has the whole "leave me alone, my research is waiting" look going. But also, the other pictures are from night time and I am not too fond of the whole green filter thing they have going to signify night time/dark places. Anyway, food for thought. Tinni 15:45, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto arc no.3 is too close to his face - missing details. I don't like Zanpakuto arc no.2 much. Zanpakuto arc no.1 is the best of those three. But I would prefer one that has the whole lot of his, eh, accessories, like 3 & 4 above, except in better quality obviously. --Yyp 16:20, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I honestly need a better quality episode for 240 to really capture non-blurry pics. Anyhow, what do you guys think of "zanpakuto arc no. 4"? Tinni 16:29, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Personally, I thought one with Mayuri grinning would work, but that depends if he was actually shown in daylight in the recent arc doing it. I recall most of his scenes in the dark (like the Zanpakuto Spirits). Also, for the record, usually when I do take screenshots, I take them as-is. I don't know how to make them sharper. Arrancar109 16:41, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I take them as is too. I find that that Dattebayo videos are fairly poor choice for high quality screencaps. I actually downloaded episode 215 from Flomp Fansubs and it took hours to download because they have very slow servers. But they have very good quality video and so the pics from that episode (orihime profile pic, Aizen's profile pic, Komamura's profile pic and Iba's profile pic) are all really sharp and really clear. Tinni 16:53, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, "No.5 SalmanH" is really good quality, facing the camera, virtually all of his head and accessories in it, his gold teeth. I'd be happy with it. What does everyone else think? --Yyp 16:52, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :I agree, it seems to have come from a really high quality video. Very clear. Tinni 16:53, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I like it too. Although I think some of the background should be cropped out. It seems a bit odd to have so much random sky in the pic. Twocents 03:12, December 1, 2009 (UTC) What about this one: --SalmanH 14:44, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I've taken out the rejected images and some that are marked for deletion. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 15:10, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Liquid form Teh article states that ashizogi jizo's sealed ability is to transform mayuri into the green icky stuff... Is this directly said somewhere, because I don't think that that thing has anything to do with zanpaktou's special ability. Mayuri has modified his body (which was mentuined somewhere) so the icky stuff could me a "feature" that can be triggered by his zanpaktou. And since when do zanpaktou have an ability in their sealed form? --Cyberflame 13:20, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Thus far two Arrancars have shown to have a special ability with their sealed Zanpakuto i.e Patros & Hallibel. There is one Soul Reaper who has shown an ability with his Zanpakuto still sealed, Toshiro. When he first fought Gin he extended his chain from hilt without releaseing his sword. With all this said the part that bothers me is the Statement, Ashisogi Jizos sealed ability it to transform Mayuri into the liquid. Why can't e do so in his Shikai or maybe even Bankai. Plus Uryu while analyzing did state "his sword can also liquefy things that it cuts". So we should leave it as it is an ability his zanapkuto has. Minato88 17:29, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Hitsugaya does not have a power with his unreleased sword. That chain thing was filler. That scene only happened in the anime. In the manga, Hitsugaya released the moment the fight began. Secondly, Arrancar zanpakuto are different than Shinigami zanpakuto - the comparison is not valid. As for what Ishida said, that was a presumption by Ishida - he was speculating. It was never confirmed that it was a zan' ability. Also, it doesn't fit with his zan' poison ability. Given Mayuri's self-modifications, there is too much doubt to say that it is definitely a zan' ability, imo. Lastly, if it is actually a zan' ability, then he would be able to do it in shikai & bankai too. There's no reason that a zan ability would not work because you released. --Yyp 18:59, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :: Well I guess that settles it... since it's been over a month that I posted my first comment and no more commend have been added after Yyp's comment. I'll edit the article so, that the liquid form is removed from the zanpaktou's abilities --Cyberflame 22:54, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::: Umm... Can someone please do it... I tried but it didn't come out right... sorry about that and if I messed up anything please undo it --Cyberflame 23:07, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Clean-up Removed trivia *Mayuri Kurotsuchi is the first Shinigami to reveal their Bankai *Mayuri is the only known captain who was once a prisoner of the Nest of Maggot's. Most people do not find that "first of" and the "last of" style trivia useful and the whole maggot's nest thing is just junk! Tinni 12:42, October 19, 2009 (UTC) The Nest of Maggots thing is stupid, but the info about the Bankai is actually significant. Dartblaze 03:03, October 31, 2009 (UTC) How is it significant? I currently agree with Tinni that it's not relevant, but if you have a good enough argument, then we'd certainly be willing to entertain it. Twocents 03:04, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Comments moved to Junk Trivia Thread, as it is not about this article, but rather concerns the Junk Trivia issue as a whole. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 16:05, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Appearance Okay, in case your wondering why I wiped an entire paragraph in his appearance section, it's because it was not about his appearance, it was talking about his abilities, so it was right to do so. Sam B 09:24, February 13, 2010 (UTC)WhiteArmor Pic removal The license for the a pic to the right, which is currently used in the appearance section, says that it is from the Bleach series. However, the art style doesn't match the anime or even a manga colour. Whichever way I believe the image violates the image policy and I suggest that it be removed. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:07, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I beat you to the punch for this one, but we should replace it with something from the anime that illustrates his Pre-Hueco Mundo appearance. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:09, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Episode 172 where he yells at Amagai. End of discussion. maggosh 10:55, May 6, 2010 (UTC)